Warriors: The New Cats
by shllampacacornsaurus-rawr
Summary: Blossomstar and ThunderClan are thriving, but Stormclaw has died. Blissfur had two more kits, Sunnykit and Stormkit. When young Stormkit is apprenticed... He meets the Gladiators.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**Warriors: The New Cats**

**Blossompetal: Hello! It is me again! This is the sequel to Blossomstar's Secret, so I advise you go read that! You don't need to, but I just advise it! Sorry about the gladiators, but I was influenced by my brother's Horrible Histories book! Nom on this book slowly so you'll understand this book. I dreamed about it so the plot for this story, so the plot is made! Enjoy my book and please review! I said please! So please do review! Please...**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

A silvery she-cat padded towards three waiting cats, flicking her ears in annoyance.

"Why are my hosts leaving? You each are sposed to watch them!" The silvery cat snarled at the other cats.

"Pandora... They sneak off before curfew. I don't know how, they just do." A beautiful spotted white she-cat meowed.

"I know something Victoria. That something is that you don't know how to watch cats! And you know what to call me. Queen Pandora or Your Majesty. Not Pandora."

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

With a 'hmph', Pandora turned to another cat, a silver tabby.

"What do you know Eleanor?"

"Just the same as Princess Victoria, mother."

Hissing in annoyance, Pandora turned to the final cat.

"What about you, Kate?"

"Only that Sedge took a group to the warrior Clans."

"Then we shall steal a tom to be a gladiator to show them we are NOT going to do nothing."

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader:  
Blossomstar - beautiful sparkly white she-cat

Deputy:  
Mirrorshine - sparkly silver shiny she-cat

Medicine Cat:  
Crystalshine - sparkly reddish pink she-cat

Warriors:  
Stormclaw - blueish gray tom  
Slugtail - spotted she-cat  
Snailnose - pretty blue she-cat  
Slimefoot - white she-cat  
Bloomsong - brown she-cat  
Flowerpelt - reddish she-cat  
Petalbreeze - pretty red she-cat  
Stuckfoot - shiny silver she-cat  
Mirrorshine - shiny silver she-cat,  
Apprentice: Thistlepaw  
Ivyfall - brownish ginger she-cat  
Talonclaw - goldish she-cat  
Shimmerpetal - white sparkly she-cat,  
Apprentice: Rosepaw  
Ryefur - brown tom  
Rayshine - brown tabby she-cat  
Lilyblossom - silver tabby she-cat,  
Apprentice: Rowanpaw  
Seedwhisker - silver she-cat  
Poppyfur - cream tabby she-cat  
Creamface - cream tom  
Cherryfeather - swift dark ginger she-cat,  
Apprentice: Tigerpaw  
Featherclaw - gray tom

Apprentices:  
Rosepaw - reddish she-cat  
Rowanpaw - brown she-cat  
Tigerpaw - brown tabby tom  
Thistlepaw - ginger tom

Queens:  
Blissfur - brown she-cat (Expecting Stormclaw's kits)

Elders:  
Kinkfur - gray she-cat  
Sagewhisker - gray tabby she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader:  
Lightstar - handsome yellow tom

Deputy:  
Honeythorn - honey brown she-cat  
Apprentice: Deadpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Milkyfur - creamy white she-cat

Warriors:  
Bloodshadow - bloodred tom,  
Apprentice: Ragepaw  
Fireheart - reddish she-cat,  
Apprentice: Bonepaw  
Icebreath - cranky white she-cat  
Lavapool - red tom with ashy gray tail  
Scarpelt - scarred red tom  
Flashflower - yellow she-cat  
Fangfur - blueish she-cat  
Shocklight - silver tom  
Sparkheart - sparkly light blue she-cat  
Windyfog - gray tom  
Fogtail - dark gray tom  
Prickletooth - brown tom with spiky fur  
Sunwhisker - goldish she-cat  
Apprentice: Rainpaw  
Blueflower - blue she-cat  
Nightwhisper - goldish-black tom

Apprentices:  
Ragepaw - cranky black tom  
Deadpaw - black tom  
Bonepaw - pure white tom  
Rainpaw - blueish she-cat

Queens:  
Poppytooth - cranky brown she-cat (Mother of Bluekit and Crankykit)

**WINDCLAN:**

Leader:  
Lilystar - brownish she-cat

Deputy:  
Fallowfeather - gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Milkpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Zebrastripe - black tom with white stripes

Warriors:  
Honeypelt - brownish white she-cat  
Patchstorm - patchy tom  
Windleaf - gray she-cat  
Leafheart - blueish she-cat  
Dapplefeather - gray she-cat  
Dreampelt - blueish gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Squirrelpaw  
Graypelt - gray tabby tom  
Cutewhisker - pretty black she-cat  
Lostpelt - happy gray tom  
Silkfeather - silver she-cat  
Apprentice: Blossompaw  
Stripewhisker - stripy tom

Apprentices:  
Blossompaw - pure white she-cat  
Milkpaw - white she-cat  
Squirrelpaw - reddish she-cat

Queens:  
Fastfeather - blueish she-cat (Expecting kits)

Elders:  
Redfoot - brown tom with reddish paws  
Prickleface - brown tom

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader:  
Sparklestar - sparkly silver she-cat

Deputy:  
Shadowfire - ashy gray tom  
Apprentice, Tickpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Littlefire - little red tom,  
Apprentice: Mistypaw

Warriors:  
Flickfang - red tom,  
Apprentice: Fleapaw  
Sedge - blue she-cat, former host,  
Apprentice: Pandapaw  
Bluegaze - blue she-cat  
Mysticalblossom - white she-cat  
Thundershadow - yellow tom  
Inderbell - spotted blue she-cat, former kittypet  
Claws - black tom with sharp claws, former gladiator  
Grasspelt - brown tom

Apprentices:  
Pandapaw - black and white she-cat  
Tickpaw - plump black tom  
Fleapaw - skinny black tom  
Mistypaw - blue she-cat

Queens:  
Cloudy - white she-cat, former host (Mother of Cloudkit, Sunnykit and Dawnkit)

Elders:  
Mysticgaze - gray she-cat

**THE GLADIATORS:**

Queen: (Female leaders of the tribe)  
Pandora - blueish gray she-cat

King: (Male leaders of the tribe)  
Leon - golden tom

Princesses: (Female cats heir to the throne, daughers of the queen or a prince's mate)  
Victoria - beautiful white spotted she-cat  
Eleanor - silvery she-cat (Mate: Thor)  
Kate - blueish she-cat (Mate: Albert)

Princes: (Male cats heir to the throne, sons of the queen or a princess's mate)  
Albert - creamy tom (Mate: Kate)  
Thor - golden tom (Mate: Eleanor)

Gladiators: (Male cats that fight each other for sport)  
Whizz - swift pale ginger tom  
Sharpclaw - silver tom  
Exceeder - fast tabby tom  
Simba - goldish-yellow tom  
Sol - goldish-yellow tom with unusual blue eyes  
Vicious - vicious gray tom  
Bloodbone - reddish tabby tom  
Prickle - brown tom with spiky fur

Hosts: (Female cats that select each gladiator to fight)  
Loulou - whiteish she-cat  
Veronica - misty blue she-cat  
Misty - blueish she-cat  
Temper - grumpy white she-cat  
Bunny - fluffy white she-cat with red eyes  
Fluffy - fluffy she-cat  
Fuzzy - spiky brown she-cat  
Snow - pure white she-cat  
Cloud - small pure white she-cat

Smallclaws: (Gladiators/Hosts in training)  
Chichester - fluffy blue she-cat  
Karujama - beautiful white she-cat with brown spots  
Sahka - grumpy gray she-cat

Suppliers: (Cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Milky - white she-cat (Mother of Sol's kits, Lark, Donatus and Suchhi)  
Leaf - gray she-cat (Mother of Sharpclaw's kits, Blue and Sky)  
Millie - silver she-cat (Expecting Whizz's kits)

Graders: (Retired Gladiators and Hosts, people who decide when Smallclaws become Gladiators or Hosts)  
Taylor - yellow she-cat  
Rick - brown tom  
Xephos - wise red tom

**CATS WITHOUT CLANS:**  
Lily - gray she-cat, a kittypet  
Tuxedo - black and white tom, a kittypet

* * *

**Blossompetal: Ta daaaa! Short prologue but I build up to tension :D And yes, Pandora is the Queen of The Gladiators, while Victoria, Eleanor and Kate are princesses, Pandora's daughters. I added royalty because my cousin is the queen *dances around the room*. Oh, yeah, and please review even though it's the allegiances, and sorry, there might be a few little Mary Sues in the allegiances. Like Bloodshadow, he isn't too natural. Don't flame me for it.**


	2. ThunderClan

**Warriors: The New Cats**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"What is happening?" Blossomstar cried out into the battle field.

"Stormclaw is dead, and Blissfur is going into labour!"

_No, no no no no NO! Stormclaw could not be dead! He cannot leave me like Rosepelt did!_

"Where is Crystalshine?"

"With Blissfur!"

"Blissfur gave birth to a tom and a she-cat, Sunnykit and Stormkit!"

_The second Storm... I will cherish him as if he were Stormclaw..._

_It is Stormclaw. I reincarnated Stormclaw into Stormkit, like Lilybloom to Lilyblossom and Rosepelt to Rosepaw._Lightbounce meowed.

_What about Tabbypelt and Fernwing?_

_They wish to stay and watch you._

_Say that I wish them well._

"Blossomstar! Blossomstar! ShadowClan have retreated!"

"Any serious injuries?"

"Nope, except that Blissfur is grieving and will not eat."

"Tell her to eat, and say it is an order from me."

"Okay."

Blossomstar turned to her cats.

"ShadowClan shall regret attacking us. We shall show them we are strong. We are ThunderClan!"

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"

_Six moons later_

"Stormpaw! Sunnypaw! Roseheart! Stormpaw! Sunnypaw! Roseheart! Stormpaw! Sunnypaw! Roseheart!"

"Clan dismissed." And Blossomstar tried to copy the previous leaders' actions by jumping down to her den.

Stormpaw turned to Petalbreeze.

"What am I learning to do? Fighting? Hunting? Moss gathering? Exploring? What is Sunnypaw doing? Can we go with her?"

"Explore, then we'll go back to camp, and no, we cannot go with Sunnypaw because Mirrorshine is teaching her to fight."

"Oh."

"Lets go to... The ShadowClan - ThunderClan border."

Stormpaw ran towards the border and heard noises. Flattening his ears, Stormpaw stalked up to the bushes where he could see. But suddenly he was yanked up by the scruff of the neck and rushed away.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Short but... Yeah. Please review, if you do you are my favourite people, except for the flamers.**

**Ahem, review time.**


	3. The Gladiators

**Warriors: The New Cats**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Stormpaw sniffed the air. He smelt cats, and… is that blood? Snapping open his eyes, Stormpaw looked around. This wasn't the apprentices' den!

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Silence.

"Hello? Help me! What am I doing here? W-What do you want?"

"Hush, little one."

Stormpaw looked to see a silvery-blue she-cat staring at him.

"Who are you?"

"Queen Pandora. Leader of the Gladiators. I am going to make you a Gladiator. Do you accept?"

"Okay?"

"Then follow me."

Stormpaw ran after Pandora and found himself above ground. Stormpaw saw alot of cats gathered in a circle. Stormpaw sniffed and found that the blood smell had grown stronger. Pandora pushed to the front and waited for Stormpaw to get beside her.

"These are our gladiators, Bloodbone and Vicious. They are fighting for sport and to be my daughter's mate." Pandora whispered in Stormpaw's ear.

Two she-cats ran out and yowled 'Half time!' and pushed the gladiators away.

Pandora nudged Stormpaw into the centre ring and announced,

"Today we have good news. We have a new cat who wants to be a gladiator. His name is Storm."

"It's Stormpa-"

"No! Your name is now Storm! You will join the other Smallclaws to train! By the powers of our dead and worthless gladiators, I name you Storm! Now go off to the other Smallclaws!" Pandora yowled, shoving him towards some smaller cats.

Sighing, Storm padded up to the cats.

"My name is Storm, as you know. What are your names?"

"I'm Chichester." A fluffy blue she-cat meowed.

"I'm Karujama." A pretty white she-cat with brown spots meowed.

"I'm Sahka. Don't bother talking to me, I cannot afford worthless toms talking to me."

"Sahka! He is new! Show some respect! Just because Whizz's mate is Millie does not mean you can be all grotty!"

Sahka snorted and turned to the middle of the ring because the fight had started.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" The assembled cats yowled. Bloodbone then snapped Vicious's neck and killed him.

"Congratulations Bloodbone! Would you like to train Storm?"

"Of course."

Bloodbone padded over to Storm and Storm shivered and shrank down, fluffing out his fur.

"Look, no need to be scared of me. I am not as vicious as my name sounds. Like you, I was not born here. I was looking for a better life."

Storm relaxed.

"What am I going to learn?"

"You are going to meet the cats."

So Bloodbone padded off and Storm ran up.

Bloodbone pointed to a silver she-cat.

"That is Millie. She is pregnant with Whizz's kits, and Sahka loved Whizz but he took Millie as his mate. Sahka was furious."

Storm let out a mrrrrow of laughter.

"That is Victoria, now let me show you the Smallclaw's den." Bloodbone concluded after explaining the other cats to Storm.

Storm padded over to the den where Bloodbone said it was. Storm stifled a giggle when he saw Karujama splayed out on her nest. Curling up next to her, Storm drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**WHO HERE EXPECTED A STORM AND KARUJAMA MOMENT? I did! But it was very small. More romance and drama in the following chapters. Quick confession; I have actually finsihed this story but I'm slowly putting each new chapter up. Oh, yeah, and it was a small chapter. Sorry. Review please!**


End file.
